Starfire works for Slade
by StarfireAndRobin4ever
Summary: Starfire works for Slade. Robin hurts her by kissing Raven. Starfire wants to hurt Robin. Will starefire work for slade forever? will she come back to the teen titans? Are starfire and Robin Over? Plz read
1. Chapter 1

Starfire works for Slade

**Chapter: 1 ****The Offer**

One day in the Titans Tower, Starfire was in her room writing in her journal. She was writing down about how much she'd loved Robin and how happy they were after Tokyo. Starfire looked at the clock and read 11:34 A.M., and so decided to get up and start her day. When she got to the kitchen, she saw Beast Boy and Cyborg playing video game, Raven reading a book, and Robin on the computer.

Good morning, Robin. Starfire said.

Morning Star, Robin said still looking at the computer.

What shall we do today Robin? Starfire asked.

Well we should….Robin was cut off by the alarm going off.

It's Slade Cyborg said.

TEEN TITANS GO! Robin yelled.

All the titans ran out of the building and leaf to go to down town where Slade was. Raven was flying, Beast boy turned into a terradacyl and carried Cyborg, and Starfire flew and carried robin. When they got down town, they saw Slade steeling a ray gun.

Drop the ray gun, Slade, Robin said.

Oh, well isn't the Teen Titans here to stop me Slade said.

That right, Slade, we will be victorious this time Starfire said confidently.

Oh, Starfire, I have an offering for you to come and be my apprentice Slade said evilly.

I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU AND BE YOUR APPRENTICE! Starfire yelled at Slade.

Ok, you know where to find me if you change your mind Slade said.

What makes you think she will be your apprentice Robin said angrily?

Oh just a lucky guess Slade said back at robin. Then Slade shot BB, Raven Cyborg, and Robin with the ray gun and disappeared when he threw 3 smoke bombs. Starfire ran to her friends.

Friend Beast Boy, Friend Raven, Friend Cyborg, Robin are you ok Starfire asked nervously?

We're Fine, they all said at the same time.

Robin got up, Lets go back to the tower he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2 ****Betrayals **

It was late when they got home, Robin when straight to the computer and tried to locate Slade.

Robin? Starfire asked.

Yea? Robin Answered.

It is getting late, if you go to bed now you will have more energy to track down Slade and you could victorious this time Starfire said.

I guess you're right, I'm going to bed, good night Star, and he kissed her on the cheek and went to his room.

Starfire yawned while she was walking to her bed and fell asleep.

Around 2 in the morning, Starfire heard a noise outside her room, and then she decided to see what it was. When she got to living room, she first saw Raven, she was about to speak when she heard Robin's voice. She's nothing to me he said. Then he kissed Raven and she kissed him back. Starfire was heart broken, she couldn't believe her eyes. Starfire flew to the top of the roof and screaming and crying, knowing that no one would hear her. Star bolts came out of her eyes with no control because of her anger. She decided to go down town and think about what she did wrong with, even thro she had not done anything wrong. When she got down town, she was so angry, that she started smashing car with her hand. Unknown to her, some one was watching her.

What's wrong did some one hurt your feeling a stranger said to Starfire?

Slade! Starfire yelled. What do you want?

Well… I want…Slade was cut off by Starfire.

I also want some thing Starfire said.

Oh and what would that be Slade asked curiously?

I want to be your apprentice Starfire said evilly.

Slade grinned under his mask, great he said, lets go to my layer.

Starfire smiled evilly and followed Slade for 33 minutes until they finally reached his layer. He pointed to a room and said that will be your room from now on. She grinned and walked into her room. Slade threw clothes on the bed this will be your new outfit since you're working for me. Now go and change. Starfire knotted and Slade left her room and closed the door on the way out. Starfire looked at the outfit while she was taking off her old and slid on her new on that was a long sleeved top with the left side of the gold and the right side black and the gold side had a black S on it. Then she put on her black skirt with leggings like Terra's, but a darker color. 4 minutes later, she came out.

What shall I do now she asked Slade?

I will train you, for tomorrow you will steal a gem for me.

She knotted her head and Slade said do not worry about fighting the Titans, you are more powerful then you think there are many things you are capable of doing that you don't know about.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY SORRY PEOPLE I HAVE BEEN SUPER BUSY LATEY SOO I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY. ****NO FLAMES PLZ THIS IS MY FIRST FAN STORY**** SOO PLZ REVIEW AND I NEED SOME IDEA.**

**Chapter: 3 ****SHE'S WHAT?**

Back at the tower, all the Titans were up.

Good morning, Robin said to his friends.

Good morning Robin, 3 titans said back.

Robin soon noticed that he did hear Starfire's voice. Hey Raven have you seen Starfire he asked?

No, Raven replied

Robin went to her room and knocked on her door. Starfire are you there? No answer came from Starfire. Robin opened her door and saw that Starfire wasn't there. Suddenly the alarm went off.

Cyborg went to Starfire's room to meet up with and said we have to go, there is a new villain in town.

But I can't find Star… Robin was cut off by Cyborg.

We can look for her later when we get back. Cyborg said.

Robin sighed, okay.

(Starfire's P.O.V.)

The thought of betraying my friend replayed over and over in my head. I had no idea what I had done. Snap out of it, Starfire. Robin and Raven betrayed, mostly Robin, they do not deserve you, I said to myself. Slade had sent me to steel a gem. I had hours of training last night and I can not believe what I can and I never knew about it. Slade gave me power, power that maybe that was too must for me. I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw the gem story (I know lame sorry it is late at night). I produced a huge, green starbolt and threw it at the wall. My starbolt was so big that it blasted a huge hole in the wall. When I got in I saw so many gems, Slade told me the one he needed and just when I saw grasped it and disc hit my hand and the gem fell on the floor. And I heard Robin yell she's working for Slade and Beast Boy Yelling SHE WHAT?


End file.
